warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlebird
}} |pastaffie= }} |elder=Littlebird |starclan resident=Littlebird |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Littlebird' is a small ginger tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although unnamed, Moth Flight sees Littlebird giving Tigerclaw one of his nine lives. Tallstar's Revenge :Littlebird is a ShadowClan elder. :At a Gathering, Whiteberry limps across the clearing, and touches muzzles with Littlebird, stating her name. His eyes flash with mischief, and notes that she hadn't missed a Gathering in moons, before asking if she came to gossip. She confirms his guess, and sweeps her tail over her paws as she sits down. Mumblefoot hurries to join them, and asks how was hunting, with Whiteberry stating that it was not bad, but it was a long wait for fresh prey to arrive. Littlebird suggests for him to go out, and to hunt his own, and Whiteberry replies that he would if he could, as his legs were too slow. Littlebird counters his comment, stating that his claws were still sharp. Yellowfang's Secret :Littlebird is an elder of ShadowClan. :As the kits pretend that they are ShadowClan warriors, Littlebird is in their game, and when asked if WindClan wanted to fight, she declines, as they were too fierce for them. In another game, Littlebird pretends to be a fox cub, and urges Silverflame, who plays the mother, to attack them, as she fancied a fat kit to eat. When Littlebird emerges from the elders' den, she asks Silverflame if she was coming to the fresh-kill pile, and the latter confirms that she wasn't. However, she then hesitantly goes, and Littlebird claws the snow away from the fresh-kill pile to show the prey underneath. As Silverflame's condition worsens, Littlebird huddles together with Lizardfang and Silverflame in a stump's shelter, and warns Yellowkit to keep the wet moss away from their bedding. When Sagewhisker is sent to check up on Silverflame, Lizardfang and Littlebird huddle together on the far side of the elders' den, showing fear pity. :When Silverflame is about to die, Littlebird continues to watch with Lizardfang in the corner. Yellowkit - now named Yellowpaw - wishes to help her, but Littlebird gives her a nudge, and informs her to come with her. Yellowpaw wishes to stay with her, but Littlebird remarks that she couldn't help her, and that she had to go away. After Yellowpaw checks back on Silverflame, Yellowpaw inquires if she was dead, and Littlebird confirms her death. Yellowpaw claims that she shouldn't have died, and Littlebird tries to respond, only to be interrupted by Yellowpaw. Littlebird advises her to go on a walk with her, and Brightflower, who watched the scene, agrees with her suggestion. As Yellowpaw follows Littlebird, she realizes that she heads for the marshes that Deerleap pointed out to her prior. :Littlebird explains that medicine cats could merely do what they could with what they knew, and StarClan had called for Silverflame. She points out a juniper bush, and notes of coltsfoot. Yellowpaw replies that it wasn't of any use, and Littlebird explains that death was a part of life, and that all good cats went to StarClan, pointing out to its luxury. She points to a star above their heads, and claims that Silverflame was watching over them. Yellowpaw complains that she wanted Silverflame back in the Clan, and Littlebird adds that all cats had to leave eventually, and until that point in time, they could only do the best for their Clan. :When Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt head off to find his father, Yellowpaw turns to Littlebird to jab her gently in the ribs to wake her up. Littlebird asks about her problem, yawning, and then inquires what Yellowpaw wanted. Yellowpaw replies that she needed Lizardfang and Littlebird to answer some questions, and Littlebird agrees to. Yellowpaw asks about Raggedpelt's father, and Littlebird hesitates to answer, before replying that she didn't want to gossip. Yellowpaw interrupts her, and Littlebird cuts her off in return, adding that she didn't know much, but noted that moons before Raggedpelt and Scorchpaw were born, Featherstorm spent time near the Twolegplace border, near a sycamore tree with a dead branch. Yellowpaw claims to know its location, but Littlebird warns her not do do anything foolish as she goes back to sleep. :As Cedarstar begins the Apprentice ceremony of Red and Boulder, Littlebird sits at the entrance of the medicine cat's den. After it is done, Littlebird replies to Lizardfang's comment softly, but appears sympathetic. After Yellowfang returns from a hunting patrol, Littlebird calls for Yellowfang at the entrance to her den, noting of a tick at her tail's base, which she cannot reach. Yellowfang points out that apprentices were to deal with her ticks, but Littlebird insists with her plea. When they get inside the elders' den, since it is empty, Littlebird is able to stretch out and point at the tick, but Yellowfang is cross that she was ordered while in Foxpaw's presence. She deals with Littlebird's tick, and the latter cranes her neck to give her a lick. She remarks that Yellowfang and Raggedpelt were faring better together after the badger attack, noting that they fell out before that time. Yellowfang does not meet her eyes, and Littlebird remarks that she was certain Yellowfang had a long future ahead, and didn't need to hurry pairing herself with a mate. Yellowfang denies of doing such a thing, making Littlebird compliment her. Yellowfang leaves the den, and Littlebird adds for her to remember what she said. :Lizardfang soon returns, and crouches outside the elders' den with Littlebird, and Yellowfang feels her look at her as she walks. As Yellowfang walks to the elders' den, she notices Littlebird turning restlessly in her nest, muttering something. Yellowfang knows that she picks up a fever from Littlebird, and informs Sagewhisker of the event, making the latter inform Yellowfang to fetch the herbs Littlebird needed. Yellowfang worries, as she is afraid that she might accidentally give Littlebird the wrong herb, and possibly kill her. After she retrieves the herbs, Yellowfang still feels sensations of Littlebird's fever. Once Yellowfang continues to feel her pain, Yellowfang listens to Littlebird breath, and Lizardfang remarks that she couldn't go on like that. Yellowfang notices Littlebird lying in the moss, Lizardfang strokes her shoulder. :Yellowfang reports that Littlebird can't breathe, but Sagewhisker does not help. Once she returns, Yellowfang gives Littlebird a juniper berry, and the latter eats it, before flopping back and closing her eyes. Then, Yellowfang suggests for Lizardfang to build some moss up on one side so Littlebird can breathe easily as she rests. Lizardfang hoists the other elder as Yellowfang builds up a moss mound under Littlebird's shoulders. Littlebird thanks her, and Lizardfang curls up beside her. Yellowfang's and Littlebird's breathing ease together, and the former notes of the latter's improved condition to Sagewhisker, and that she didn't need to be visited. Afterwards, Raggedpelt asks where Yellowfang had been, and she explains about how she healed Littlebird's condition, relieved that he didn't ask how Littlebird needed help. :As Yellowfang speaks with Rowanberry, the latter explains that the squirrel Yellowfang caught earlier was shared by Littlebird and Lizardfang, and they enjoyed it. When Yellowfang is revealed to have kits, Sagewhisker informs her to check on Littlebird's cough. After Yellowfang has her kits, Littlebird stops Yellowfang as she tries to leave, commenting that Yellowfang hadn't visited her in some time. Yellowfang is noted to have intentionally avoided her, and lies that she was busy. Littlebird asks if it meant she was too busy for her old friends, and beckons her to a sunny spot. She then notes of the amount of kits, which although was good for a Clan, it wasn't as so in leaf-bare. Yellowfang points out that Lizardstripe was managing, and Littlebird inquires of the identity of the extra kit's mother. Yellowfang replies that she didn't know, but Littlebird comments that every kit should know their heritage, thinking that Raggedpelt would believe it more than most, and Yellowfang snaps that it was none of their business. Littlebird, surprised, remarks that Yellowfang was a medicine cat, and everything in the Clan was of her business. :When Sagewhisker dies, Littlebird arrives to take her away for burial, and assures Yellowfang that she would be a good medicine cat like Sagewhisker. As Yellowfang watches Littlebird take Sagewhisker's body out of camp, she wishes that she could believe her. Some time after, Littlebird listens indulgently, and Lizardfang claims that he would die soon. Littlebird brushes it off as nonsense, and remarks that he had seasons left. She sets a squirrel piece in front of him, and urges him to try it. Yellowfang feels affection for Littlebird as she chooses the softest squirrel parts for Lizardfang. Soon, Yellowfang notes that Littlebird said that she would fetch him more water as needed. Two moons later, Littlebird grows frail, and Lizardfang has died. Yellowfang orders Runningpaw to bring her some wet moss, and is worried that she might die. :Once Runningpaw returns, he reports that Littlebird has a pain in her head, and asks if he should give her something to make her sleep. Yellowfang replies that she would do it, and asks Littlebird to come into her den. Once there, she gives her half a poppy seed, and warns Littlebird of their strength as she laps it up. She remarks of her troubled dreams, and Yellowfang presses her muzzle into Littlebird's shoulder, promising to ask StarClan to give her peaceful dreams, and wonders if Littlebird dreamt of blood and fire. When Nightpelt asks to retire, Yellowfang points out that he could still be part of the Clan, and suggests for him to tell Littlebird that she wasn't as important as she was before. As Yellowfang plans to help Runningnose, she promises to assist him as soon as she was done with Littlebird. Afterwards, Littlebird is dosed and comfortable, and Yellowfang leaves her. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Littlebird appears during Tigerclaw's leader ceremony. She tells him that StarClan had waited long for him and introduces herself. Tigerclaw replies that he will make ShadowClan glorious with her aide, to which she mews that peace is greater than victory. He thinks that she can believe this if she wants, as he will use ShadowClan to get revenge on those cats who had wronged him. She presses her muzzle against his head and gives him his first life, the life for compassion. After Tigerclaw has received the life, Littlebird encourages him to be strong. He questions in his mind why he should care what other cats think when his word is law, though he only thanks her before Badgerfang takes her place. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Kleinvogelru:Пташкаfi:Pikkulintunl:Kleinvogelfr:Plume de Bécasse Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters